List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes in a Hard-Shell episodes
Back to: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes in a Hard-Shell This is a list of episodes for the Netflix/Comedy Central animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes in a Hard-Shell. Season 1: The Krang Saga (2018-2019) This season features Charlie Schlatter as Donnie, Greg Baldwin as Splinter, Nika Futterman as April, & Stephanie Lemelin as Ronnie O'Neil (for only the Heroes in a Hard-Shell ''trilogy), whereas Renae Jacobs takes over for all subsequent appearances. Dante Basco guest-stars as Michelangelo in a few episodes, though Jaleel White voices him for the majority. #'Heroes in a Hard-Shell, Part 1: Out of the Shadows:' The Turtles are ecstatic when they learn that they’ll finally be allowed to venture up to the surface, and make quite the first impression. #'Heroes in a Hard-Shell, Part 2: The Midnight Run:' After rescuing and finding a new friend in April O’Neil and her brother Zach, the Turtles learn of a Purple Dragon robbery at the T.G.R.I. building—and April’s mom is there, trying to record footage of the crime. So naturally, the Turtles have to get there and make sure the thugs don’t get away with their ill-gotten gains, as well as protecting April’s mother. #*'Guest starring: Stephanie Lemelin (Ronnie O'Neil), Roger L. Jackson (Mysterious Voice), & David Kaye (Hun) #'''Heroes in a Hard-Shell, Part 3: Newtralized!: Five of the galaxy’s toughest bounty hunters, The Newtralizer, Antrax, Scumbug, Tora, and Shogun, come to Earth in order to capture the Turtles, wreaking havoc in Manhattan in the process. The fearless Green Teens must risk being revealed to the surface-dwellers in order to save the city...but are their shells tough enough? #*'Guest starring: '''Jack Angel (Newtralizer), Danny Cooksey (Antrax), Mark Oliver (Scumbug), Alex Polinsky (Tora), Maurice LaMarche (Shogun), Roger L. Jackson (Dr. Coleman), & Kimberly Brooks (Irma) #'Shell-Shock to the System:' A computer programmer named Cornelius Quease inadvertently creates a program calling itself “Viral”, who schemes to seize control over all technology. Meanwhile, Don (with Irma’s help) finishes construction on a robotic turtle with his own A.I.--Metalhead, and he might prove to be a major help in dealing a shock to Viral’s sinful scheme. #*'Guest stars: Jason Spisak (Dr. Quease), Amanda Leighton (Viral), Greg Berger (Metalhead), & Kimberly Brooks (Irma) #'''For Leather or For Worse: A mutant Cajun alligator named Leatherhead and a mutant duck named Ace arrive in the sewers, looking for sanctuary from a big-game hunter named Simon Bonesteel. So the Turtles decide to pull out all the stops in making sure Bonesteel has some not-so-happy hunting… #*'Guest stars: '''Terry McGovern (Ace), Brad Garrett (Leatherhead), & Paul Rugg as Simon Bonesteel #'Uh-Oh...Nano:' A colony of nanobots gains a childish, simple-minded personality and assembles a makeshift body in its quest to find a family of its own. When it is taken in by a group of punks with bad intentions in mind, the TMNT must join forces with a self-proclaimed junkyard hero called “Junkman” in order to steer the childish automaton onto a better path. #*'Guest stars: Rodger Bumpass as Junkman, Lara Jill Miller as Nano, Justin Roiland, & Phil LaMarr #'''The (Really Cool, Super-Awesome, & Definitely True) Adventures of Turtle Titan & Tortoise Boy!: Believing that he can do more good in the open than in the shadows, Michelangelo becomes a superhero called Turtle Titan, and Zach becomes his trusty sidekick Tortoise Boy. But when the evil Dr. Malignus joins forces with a mutant Yeti gangster named Silver, our dynamic duo might be in over their heads! #*'Guest stars: '''Maurice LaMarche as Silver, Jeff Bennett as Dr. Malignus, Phil LaMarr as Silver Sentry, & Brian Stepanek as Nobody #*'NOTE: On TV listings & on DVDs, this episode is listed as "Turtle Titan & Tortoise Boy" in order to save space. On the episode's title card, however, the title appears as it was originally written. #'''Kraangelina (or "An Utrom Among Us"): A shape-shifting Utrom spy is sent by Krang and Ch’rell to infiltrate the Turtles’ lair and give away its location. Meanwhile, Don and Zach hatch a scheme to get Mike to confess his feelings for April. #*'Guest stars: '''Roger L. Jackson as Dr. Coleman, Bumper Robinson as Chad, Brad Garrett as Krang, Brian Drummond as Ch'rell, Dante Basco (as Mike), Patrick Warburton (as the Krangborgs), Jason Ritter as Cowabunga Carl, & Bettina Bush as Krangelina #'Junkman II: The Trash of the Titans:' The Turtles, Junkman, and Nano must join forces when homeless people start vanishing; turns out it’s the work of a vile foe Junkman hoped he’d never see again...THE GARBAGEMAN!! #*'Guest stars: ' #**Jim Cummings as Garbageman/Garson Grunge II #**Rodger Bumpass as Junkman/Arthur Mason #**Lara Jill Miller as Nano/Kid Recycle #**Greg Eagles as The Professor #**Arsenio Hall as Genghis Croak #**Jason Marsden as Attila the Hop #**Matthew Lillard as Napoleon Bonafrog #**Rino Romano as Rasputin the Mad-Toad/Froggin Hood #**Jeff Bergman & Drake Flynn as Commenter Hobos #'Me, Myself, and I': When Raphael blows his stack after a day full of problems, he is sent topside by Splinter to cool off. There he encounters the teenage vigilante Casey Jones—who might just have an even worse temper than Raph; things get worse when during a fight with the Purple Dragons, Raph and Casey stumble upon a secret plan to create invisible ninjas—the ultimate thieves!! Can these hotheaded heroes learn to chill out, or will they lose their cool? #*'Guest stars: ' #*Travis Willingham as Casey Jones #*David Kaye as Hunter "Hun" Rocksteed #*& Jason Spisak (''credited as '''Jason Spizak) as Dr. Quease #'''Operation Neutrinos, Part 1: Battle-Scarred Teenagers from Dimension X: A trio of aliens called the Neutrinos journey to Earth to recruit the Turtles and their allies to aid them in battling against the forces of a mysterious being called “Krang”. #*'Guest stars: ' #**Jason Isaacs as General Traag #**Jon Kassir as Lt. Granitor #**Bruce Dinsmore as Zakko #**Rob Tinkler as Dask #**Bryn McAuley as Kala #**Maryke Hendrikse as Princess Trib #**Mike Judge as Sgt. Bananas #**& David Prowse as Mung #'Operation Neutrinos, Part 2: Return of the Ninja:' The Turtles and the Neutrinos recruit the renegade Lando Calrissian-style pilot Weazel to find an advantage that will help them defeat Traag and save April; meanwhile, despite being told to stay put, Zach decides to take a chance and go on a solo mission to save Princess Tribble and snag the plans for the mysterious “TECHNODROME”---but he must contend with Krang’s weapons designer, Bezerko, who hides a shocking secret about his superior... #*'Guest stars: ' #**Stephanie Sheh as Kris-Mu #**Jess Harnell as Krang #**Tom Wilson as Cryin' Hound & King Zentarr #**Eliza Dushku as Queen Grisla, Dark Mu & Scantily-Clad Alien Femme #**James Arnold Taylor as Drakus/Bezerko #**David DeLuise as Weazel #**Bettina Bush as Kraangelina #*Jason Isaacs, Jon Kassir, Bruce Dinsmore, Rob Tinkler, Bryn McAuley, Maryke Hendrikse, Mike Judge, & David Prowse #'Sting Operation:' When the Turtles discover a nest full of strange eggs in the sewers, one hatches and infects the Turtles one-by-one, leaving Mike to find a way to cure his siblings before they get eaten by the creatures lurking within... (Retelling of the 2012 series episode "Parasitica".) #'The Bat in the Belfry': While out on patrol, Mike meets an alien duo named Wingnut and Screwloose, who are both seeking revenge against Krang for destroying their home planet. Can Mike teach them that vengeance isn't the way? #*'Guest stars: ' #**Andy Berman as Wingnut #**Dave Foley as Screwloose #'Angels and Dragons': When Zach’s classmate (and chief tormentor) Angel Bridgeman starts acting stranger than usual, Zach and Casey are asked by Angel’s dad to figure out the cause of her odd behavior. They and the Turtles learn that it’s because Angel has joined up with the Purple Dragons—and might be biting off more than she can chew… #*'Guest stars:' #**Breanna Yde as Angel #**David Kaye as Hun #**Grey Griffin as Tiffany Jones #**& Tania Gunadi as Kendra #'Mutant Protection Program:' When local scientist Baxter Stockman unveils his newest invention, the MOUSER, at April’s school science expo as a way of revolutionizing the pest control industry, he soon finds himself as the target of a deranged, sewer-dwelling lunatic known as the Rat King, who thinks Baxter’s invention could pose a threat to his furry friends’ existence. It doesn't help that his royal craziness is a face from Baxter's past... #*'Guest stars:' #**Nat Faxon as Baxter Stockman #**Charlie Adler as Dr. Falco/The Rat King #'Mutant Reflections': Bad ol' Dr. Quease attempts to create clones of the Turtles, but he ends up creating five deranged-looking duplicates who call themselves the Hell-Shells, and they're out to make trouble for our good guys in green! #*'Guest stars:' #**Jason Spisak as Dr. Quease #**Seth Green as Lethalnardo #**Josh Brenner as Doomatello #**Trey Parker as Ravagel #**Matt Stone as Manicangelo #**Cree Summer as Venomous de Milo #'Wreaking H.A.V.O.C., Part 1: Mutantropolis:' While on a training run in the sewers, the Turtles stumble upon a city filled with mutants—just like them! While the Turtles are excited to know of kindred spirits just like them, Zach and April are suspicious of its leader, a being called Titanus. #*'Guest stars:' #**Jeffrey Tambor as Titanus #**Steve Blum as Old Hob #**Bobcat Goldthwait as Pigeon Pete #**Colleen Villard as Marianna #**Judd Nelson as Ringtail #'Wreaking H.A.V.O.C., Part 2: Bishop's Big Score: '''When the Turtles learn that Titanus and his cohorts have resurfaced, they not only have to contend with HAVOC, but with a xenophobic secret agent named John Bishop, who might have a connection to April's father... #*'Guest stars: ' #**Steve Blum as Agent John Bishop #**Beau Weaver as The Knight #**Lena Headey as Big Mama #**Jeffrey Tambor, Colleen Villard, & Judd Nelson #'Wreaking H.A.V.O.C., Part 3: Enter Krakus: A time-traveler named Krakus Tilley ventures through time back to present-day Manhattan in order to prevent a catastrophe that doomed the planet itself...and the Turtles must help him while dealing with H.A.V.O.C. and Bishop, who plans to activate a genetic bomb to wipe out all alien DNA! #*'Guest stars: ' #**Kevin Conroy as Krakus #**Steve Blum, Beau Weaver, Jeffrey Tambor, Colleen Villard, Judd Nelson, & Lena Headey #'''Turtles in Time, Pt. 1: A Shell in Time: While on a field trip, the Turtles are whisked into a time-travel adventure to save the future and the past. #*'Guest stars:' #**Tom Kane as The Fugitoid/Professor Honeycutt #**Bex Taylor-Klaus as Renet Tilley/Caitlin #**Dante Basco as Mikey Jr #**Kevin M. Richardson as Basque/Basil #**Kari Wahlgren as Frieda #**G. Hannelius as Kusama #**Ramone Hamilton as Jackson #**Jay Gragani as Cody Jones #**& Ian McShane as Savanti Romero #'Turtles in Time, Pt. 2: A Face-Off in the Future:' The Turtles and Fugitoid must join forces with the Turtles’ descendants to save Renet when Savanti Romero plots to sacrifice her in a ritual that will make him the lord of all time. #*'Guest stars:' #**Bob Joles as Lord Simultaneous #**David Duchovny as Landor Tilley #**Gillian Anderson as Merrick Tilley #**E.G. Daily as Future April #**Jason Marsden as Future Mikey #**Tom Kane, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Kevin M. Richardson, Kari Wahlgren, G. Hannelius, Ramone Hamilton, Jay Gragani, & Ian McShane as Savanti Romero #'Mike’s First Date': The unbelievable has happened...Michelangelo and April are finally going on their first date! While Zach is determined to make sure everything goes well for his future bro-in-law, the Turtles must contend with Silver, who’s itching for payback on Turtle Titan and Tortoise Boy for putting him behind bars—monkey bars! #*'Guest stars:' #**Maurice LaMarche as Silver #**Daran Norris as Walker #'The Crystal Crisis:' Donatello meets an odd man named Kirby who possesses an unusual crystal with the ability to bring anything he draws to life. (Based on the Peter Laird story "Kirby and the Warp Crystal") #*'Guest star:' #**Wallace Shawn as Kirby #'The Wrath of Krang, Part 1: Rise of the Technodrome:' At last, Krang has collected the energy he needs and completed production on the TECHNODROME; what's worse is that he plans to bring it to Earth with his new transmat portal. The Turtles and their friends (and some of their foes) must do whatever they can to stop him. #*'Guest stars:' #**Estelle as Cherubae #**Josh Keaton as Spider-Man #**Jason Isaacs, & Jon Kassir #'The Wrath of Krang, Pt. 2: Turtle Power:' After Krang brings the Technodrome to Earth, the Turtles must use all that they’ve learned to take down this fearsome fortress...and Krang, who’s got an ultra-powerful android body, and he’s ready to stomp them into turtle pancakes! (Season 1 finale) #*'Guest stars: ' #**Tania Gunadi, Jason Isaacs & Jon Kassir #**Olivia Olson as Oroku Karai #**Ryo Horikawa as The Shredder Season 2: The Shredder Sagas (2019-2020) #'The Foot Steps Up: '''2 years after Season 1's events, the Turtles are bored beyond belief....but the sudden arrival of a ninja clan in Manhattan really shakes things up. #'Un-BEAR-able: When April decides to donate her old stuffed animals to charity, Raph flashes back to the first foes he and his siblings battled as toddlers. #'The Secret Origins of Bebop and Rocksteady!: '''This episode shows us just how Bebop and Rocksteady met in Pre-K, became best friends for life, and joined up with the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan. #*'NOTE: 'This is one of the first episodes to not focus on the Turtles as the main characters. #*'Guest stars: #**Jeff Bennett as Owen Rocksteed/Rocksteady #**John DiMaggio as Anton Ziktor/Bebop #'Girl Troubles: '''While Leonardo is on a solo mission to get Splinter a gift for his birthday, he crosses paths with a young ''kunoichi named Oroku "Lotus Blossom" Karai, who seems to be searching for a gift as well. But when the Garbageman takes it, Leon and Karai have to join forces to defeat him and reclaim the gift. #'Ray Fillet Enters the Fray: '''When a local marine biologist is mutated into a manta, he must learn to embrace his new abilities to help the Turtles stop an insane plot. #'Nightwatcher: The Legend Begins: Raphael sneaks out one night to an underground wrestling match so he can see his favorite wrestler duke it out, but surprisingly kicks off a chain of events that land him in the ring under a weird new identity—the Nightwatcher! #'One Good Turtle Deserves Another: '''Bebop and Rocksteady decide to create their OWN mutant to help Shredder and the Foot, using some of the mutagen on Bebop's pet turtle Slash, changing him into a fully-grown mutant turtle; unfortunately, he escapes into the sewers and runs wild—until he meets Venus, that is. #'Turtle Titan & the Perilous Plot of Pizza Face!: 'When Leonardo informs his siblings of a new pizzeria he found, Mike notices something seems off about his oldest brother; going undercover, he discovers a sinister scheme orchestrated by a fearsome new mutant. This looks like another job for Turtle Titan!! #'Turtle Recall: 'When testing his new Portal Popper 4000, Don and his siblings end up in another New York and must join forces with that world's Ninja Turtles in order to stop Big Mama and her mutant staff members. (Crossover with ''Rise of the TMNT) #'Rabbit Ronin: '''When Ch'rell tries to test out his new inter-dimensional doorway to bridge the gap between Earth & Dimension X, a sudden malfunction instead brings an anthropomorphic samurai rabbit to Earth. #*'Guest star: 'Eric J. Vale as Miyamoto Usagi #'The Mystic Blade of Nowhere: 'When a mysterious sword pops up in a museum exhibit, word about its strange powers gets out, and soon every mobster and solo criminal is trampling each other to get at it. (''Retelling of the 1987 episode "The Ninja Sword of Nowhere") #'Operation Mutant Extinction: '''Following his vigorous "training" in the wild, Simon Bonesteel returns to Manhattan with a deadly concoction that's dangerous to mutants, so it's up to April, Casey, Zach, Angel and Irma to find a way to stop him. #'The Eye of Sarnoth: 'When Krang learns of a mystical artifact with infinite power, he and Shredder gather their warriors and venture around the city, collecting the pieces. The Turtles soon catch wind of the plan, leading up to a final showdown at the TGRI building! #'Teenage Mutant Astro-Turtles, Pt. 1/4: Weirdos from Another Planet!: 'After Krang's transmat warps the Turtles and April halfway across the galaxy, they wind up on a planet called D'Hoonib where they first butt heads with the fiendish Lord Dregg. #'Teenage Mutant 'Astro-Turtles, Pt. 2/4: Attack of the Cybugs: '''Infuriated by his humiliation at the hands of the Turtles, Dregg dispatches Hi-Tek and his gang of cybug space-bikers; meanwhile, the mutagen in Mikey's bloodstream is acting up, causing strange mutations. #'Teenage Mutant Astro-Turtles, Pt. 3/4: Meet the Triceratons: 'After losing April to Hi-Tek and his gang, it seems like things couldn't get worse for Leon and his siblings...but they ''do ''when they get captured by the ruthless Triceratons and are forced to battle in the arena for sport. #'Teenage Mutant Astro-Turtles, Pt. 4/4: Mikey's Revenge: '''Mortified at having to fight a brainwashed April, Mike vows to settle things between himself and Hi-Tek once and for all; meanwhile, Don discovers that Dregg might just hold the secret to zapping them all back to Earth, but will Mikey see reason, or will his desire for revenge make him go off the deep end? #